


All Light Devoured

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vague Corvosider, Vague Descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: - Someday this place will devour all the lights in the sky.They said that one day the world will shatter and the Void will pour through every single crack it finds, and then the world will be no more, the Empire will have fallen and everything would be gone as it is.This event might be much closer than anyone thinks it is.





	All Light Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> Had a random thought about the 4 horsemen of the Apocalypse today and decided to write a very vague fic about it.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

They said that one day the world will shatter and the Void will pour through every single crack it finds, and then the world will be no more, the Empire will have fallen and everything would be gone as it is.

Those are always legends and myths and gossip on the tip of a tongue. But what is the world to the Void, what is destiny to a chance. When people finally notice, it is too late. Oh, it is too late.

Corvo looks at the world, mired in chaos, drowned in the first calls of the apocalypse, and wonders how could he miss it all when it was right before his eyes. And he wondered for many a second if he missed it on purpose. For why else could he be so blind as to fail to notice that he was one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, the last one to ride through the world?

The first signs of the Void’s imminent descension was the rat plague. Oh how it crashed through Dunwall and, unsuppressed and sickening, through half the Empire, slaying down those unfortunate who couldn’t get out of the streets. It found its way up the tallest buildings and into the most rotten hearts. The rat plague, the doom of Pandyssia, as they called it, washed the streets with blood, and such was the first call of the Apocalypse.

Then came another plague, one that was not easily caught by a lenient eye. The red horse, a man in a red coat and with a blade as sharp as his eyes. Corvo knew him as Daud, the killer of men, the murderer of the Empress. Was it he who has spurred the imminent downfall of the Empire?

While the rats painted the streets red out of hunger, Daud and his Whalers washed it by mere calculation. Cold, ruthless, driving out on fears and possibilities. Right now Corvo thinks those who died at Daud’s blade got it better for they wouldn’t live in horror of the unknown when the Void falls on the world. On the other hand, they would miss the magnificence of the eternal black.

Then came madness. Hunger, pain, illness drove people to riots, and riots drove the Empress to despair. Corvo watched his little daughter Emily sign and seal pacts and orders of the Empire’s division, of stricter rules, of curfews and even of executions. Cruelty softened her and stones with softer edges are always harder. Unknowingly, the Empress became the third horse, the black one, whose intention to help when the world started falling to pieces only preparing the cracks for the Void to fall through.

And as for the last, the pale horse, the bringer of death…

He was not the one to inflict it. But death followed his every step, and as he made the first one, the world burned.

Darkness such as he has never seen before consumed the world. As if thousands upon thousands of visions piled in Corvo’s mind, people alive and dead at the same time, screaming and laughing, born and killed. He watched them scramble, scurry, live their lives and lose them to the engulfing Void. He knew not what happened to his daughter - sometimes there was the Lighthouse and a fall, other times there was prosperity, one more another time he saw her cast in stone. What to make of those visions? Are they significant anymore?

And the one who watched it from above, watched Corvo. His black eyes were darker than any night he has ever seen and his body was a statue to oversee the end. Yet Corvo wasn’t scared. As soon as he realised he was the fourth horseman of the apocalypse, fear became irrelevant.

The Void’s god, the Outsider, one who Corvo has known for a little while, though quite close, stepped from behind his back. There was no compassion for the world in his face, only curiosity of a child who witness a small miracle. His arms spread and he welcomed Corvo to the Void, embracing him, holding him. Telling him that he was always meant to survive.

Now that the Void is one with the Empire, but the Empire is no more, Corvo feels he is but a fragment of existence. But there is consolation still as the world is to be rebuilt. And as he watches it rise from the ashes, his hand is held and guided, his mind is cleared and his lips are kissed. He is a ghost in the Void but one made of flesh and bone.

He would be spoken of by the generations to come, put in line with those whose existence brought upon its undoing. What no one would ever know is that he survived, pulled into the Void by the god who has never had any control over the Void’s whims. But the Void allowed him that luxury, at least.


End file.
